Bird of Prey
by 9peggy
Summary: "Depends; would you be tasty?" .: Jet X Wave :. Sequel to "Distraction."


"Ack!" Storm gagged as he spit the small morsel of cookie back onto the plate. Gross….

"Oh, come one, Storm!" I shouted, throwing the spoon I used to cook into the sink, "It can't be that bad."

"Except that it is…" he muttered. "Forget it. I'll just think of another way for you to get out of the bet."

"No way." I snapped, "You'll just think of something worst than this. And I still don't think that bet was fair!"

"Hey, I didn't _ask _for Jet to stop you."

"Whatever…"

It was a few days after the little incident we had on Nightside Rush. I lost the race to Storm, and the bet along with it, because of Jet. And I really wanted to win too…having Storm act as a slave would be nice for a change. But no matter how much a screamed in demand of a rematch, Storm wouldn't hear it. What's worse is that I've barley set foot in a kitchen before. I don't know _anything _about cooking.

"Fine, but when you change your mind, you know where to find me." Storm sighed as he left the kitchen.

"How am I ever supposed to bake these stupid cookies?" I grumbled to myself as I eyed the cooking book again. I _thought _I had followed the directions, but apparently I used too much of something or another, and I let it sit too long in the oven. (Unfortunately, it was supposed to be thirteen minuets, not thirty.) Cooking is hard….

"Still having trouble, huh?"

I turned around at the sound of the familiar voice to see my boyfriend walk in.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I mumbled. He chuckled as he moved his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.

"Aw, you're not still mad, are you? I thought you forgave me."

"Not quite." I said, and squirmed out of his hold just to show him my un-forgiveness. I turned around so I could face him, doing my best to send my best irritated glares at him. He just stared at me, smirking. That jerk. If he thinks this is going to quicken his justification, he's wrong. He needed to know what he did was not right. And I would hold my ground no matter what until he-

Oh, who am I kidding? I couldn't stay mad at him for long. I've never been able to. That _jerk._

"Well, I need to get back to baking." I sighed. "Clearly this batch is no good for Storm…."

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Jet answered, reaching over me and taking a cookie off the plate.

"Uh, Jet? I wouldn't…"

But it was too late. Jet was already munching away on the small bite he took. At first, nothing happened. Then, he winced. And then he choked. And finally gagged. I could tell he was forcing himself to swallow and when he did, he gave me a feeble smile.

"See? Not that bad…"

"Oh, spare me the theatrics, Jet. We both know it's horrible."

He shrugged as he dropped the rest of the food into the trash bin. "Why don't you let me help you?"

"Oh, as if you know any more about cooking than I do." I sighed pathetically and hung my head. "I epically fail at cooking."

"Well, maybe so, but we can't blame you. You're a mechanic. Cooking just isn't your thing."

I looked up at him with sad eyes. "Yeah, but I'm the _girl _of the group. Shouldn't I be able to bake for you guys?"

Jet ran a hand through his green head feathers. "Nah. You're the technical person; not the chef. Just don't worry about it Wave! Storm and I have never expected you to cook anything for us, so no big deal that you can't."

I sighed and then shrugged. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." He smiled before pecking me briefly on the beak. "I gotta go. Sonic just asked for another race down by Aquatic Capital."

I smiled back as I got ready to clean up the mess in the kitchen. "Have fun kicking hedgehog-butt."

"Always do!" He called over his shoulder, running out the door.

I continued smiling as I cleaned up, but it slowly faded. It really did sometimes bother me that I couldn't cook. I know it didn't matter to Jet or Storm, but it still bugged me. It started a couple of days ago when I was watching this show with Amy. It was a pretty stupid show, but in one scene this couple was in the kitchen baking. The girl would bake the guy a pie or something sweet like that, and he would compliment her on how good it was, and then maybe give her a little kiss for reward.

I know it's stupid, but sometimes I wish Jet and I did things like that. I know I didn't have to earn his kisses through my cooking, but it still seemed fun….

But…who says I couldn't give it another shot? True, the cookies were a disaster, but maybe I'm cooking the wrong thing. Jet has never been a big fan of the sweet treats in the first place, so maybe I could try something different. What did hawks eat….? Leaving the mess in the kitchen behind, I ran out the door and to Jet's office.

* * *

><p>I was lucky to be able to find a hawk behavior book. Wonder what Jet was doing with that…? Oh whatever, I'm just glad it's here.<p>

I opened the book and flipped through a few pages until I came to the section, 'Diet.' I held the book under his desk light, and read it aloud.

"The hawk is a carnivorous bird, and an opportunist feeder. Its diet is mainly of small mammals, but also includes birds and reptiles, such as; mice, voles, chipmunks, ground squirrel, snakes, shrews, bats, insects, fish, and swallows."

I stopped. My pupils dilated, my heart beat faster, and I could feel sweat beginning to build up on my forehead. _What? _This can't be right! That's not like Jet at all! He hangs out with half that list. Rouge is a bat, Sally is a squirrel, Charmy is an insect! But that's not what really got to me. What really freaked me out was the last thing.

_Swallow._

I'm a swallow.

Jet's a hawk.

I'm so dead.

I mentally slapped myself. No, of course I'm not dead! Why would I think that? Do I honestly think he would ever try to _eat _me? He's never eaten any of the others before. And besides, if he really wanted to make me his next meal, he wouldn't be dating me, would he?

But…what if it was all a trick? What if he really _was _planning to eat me? And then the others too?

Panic suddenly blurred my vision, as I picked up the phone and dialed the first person that came to mind. I have to warn everyone! Before it's too late!

"Hello?" Rouge's voice sounded from the other end of the phone, and I was about to shout my warning to her, when I stopped.

What is wrong with me? Am I really that senseless? I was letting the book get to me. The book was wrong, and that's what I needed to believe. There was no way Jet would ever eat _anyone. _I was being ridiculous.

"Hello…?" Rouge said again.

"Er, never mind, Rouge. Sorry." I muttered miserably as I hung up. I sighed deeply, running my hands through my feathers. I should just leave now. I should just forget that this _ever _happened.

But of course, I didn't.

I wonder what else is in that book….

I slowly opened it again, and peeked inside.

_Hunting:_

_When a hawk sees its prey, it will swoop down and catch it with its sharp talons. They also hunt by sitting out of sight, and waiting for prey. Then they pounce. They use their talons to rip away flesh, leaving nothing but bones and…_

What kind of book is this?

I shivered as horrifying thoughts invaded my mind. Jet was excellent on his extreme gear, so swooping down would be no problem at all. As for the use of his talons…

Stop it. I'm letting the book take over my mind again. They were just harmless and incorrect facts. Jet would never, _ever _do any thing-

"What'cha doin'?"

I gave a shriek of pure terror, and jumped three feet in the air. Then I quickly slammed the book shut and sat on it, facing the familiar voice.

Jet laughed at my reaction as he leaned against the doorway. "Someone's jumpy."

I gave a weak and nervous smile as I nodded a few times. "Y-you're back…"

"Miss me?" He asked sauntering over toward me. I tightened my grip on the desk.

"Absolutely." I said, a little too enthusiastically.

"So…whaddya doing in my office? Not that I mind."

"Um, I wasn't. I mean….y'know just hanging."

I don't think he was buying my cheap act. He narrowed his eyes a bit suspiciously. Then his gaze drifted toward the desk.

"What book is that?"

"Nothing!"

He looked at me for a moment, before picking me up and hauling me off the desk.

"N-no! Jet, it's nothing!" I said, trying to get back in-between him and the book.

"Obviously it is. Just clam down, and let me see." He said calmly, gently pushing me aside and reaching for the said book. I helplessly stood to the side, as his eyes scanned the cover. His eye-brows furrowed when he opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"So….why were you reading this?"

I looked embarrassingly at the floor. "Well….I want to be a better cook, so I figured I would research a hawks diet and….yeah…."

He looked up from the book to me. "Did it help?"

"Um….not really. I, uh, found some interesting stuff in there…."

He looked at me, a bit confused as he turned the pages until he came to the 'diet' section. As he read, he cocked his head to the side, and raised an eyebrow. I shuffled my feet nervously. I couldn't take it any more; I had to ask him.

"H-hey, Jet?" I said quietly. He looked up. "Y-you…..you would never actually _eat _me….would you?"

He looked at me for the longest time, his expression unreadable, and it started to make me feel uncomfortable. Then, a grin slowly began to spread across his face.

"Depends; would you be tasty?"

That wasn't the answer I had expected.

I gulped fearfully. He was joking. That's it. He wasn't being serious. But the way his eyes gleamed seemed to be saying different. He slowly put the book down and started to move towards me.

"J-Jet! That's not funny!" I said, my voice coming out high.

"I know." Jet cooed, stalking towards me more. He kicked his foot under me, making me trip. I tried to scramble up, but I was cornered. The only thing I could do was lean up against his desk, terrified.

"Don't worry." Jet said softly. "This'll be over soon."

Adrenalin suddenly took over. I brought out my wrench and swung it at him. I hardly ever hit him with it anymore, but I had enough in the past for him to see it coming. He expertly dodged it, stepping to the side. The wrench uselessly hit the door, dropping to the floor. I was now completely horrified as Jet kneeled down to wear our faces were close. I was actually whimpering as I stared into the depths of his teal blue eyes.

For the first time, I was scared of Jet.

I shut my eyes tight, willing that he would just gobble me up and be done with it. He slowly closed the last of the distance between us, and….

"Ahhaahaha! No! J-Jet, don't! Stop!" I gasped out between laughs.

He chuckled as he continued to tickle me. "Don't stop? Okay."

"No, that's not what I m-meant! Ha ha!"

Jet laughed along with me as he finally stopped his merciless tickling and sat beside me. He put an arm over my shoulders, holding me close.

"You honestly think that I would _eat _you?"

I giggled timidly, a red hue spreading on my face. "Yeah….I guess that was pretty stupid…"

"I don't blame you; I _am _pretty intimidating." He joked, winking at me.

I giggled, pecking him on the cheek. "We should probably get going. Storm's gonna wonder where we are."

He nodded, standing up and reaching down a hand to help me.

"Oh, by the way," I said, "Why _did _you have that hawk book?"

He shrugged casually. "No reason. I just needed to fill out a part of that book shelf with something besides trophies. But, I think I'll replace it with something else.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know….probably a picture of you."

"Aw…"

"Y'know…on a dinner plate, covered in Bar-B-Que sauce."

I punched him on the shoulder and he chuckled again.

"Just kidding, Wave."

* * *

><p>"Mmm, dis ish good, 'Ave!" Storm said his mouth full of food. Specifically my food. I had finally baked a good batch of cookies for him, and they weren't half bad. I had Amy to help me though…..<p>

Jet smiled as he munched on one. "So, what cook book did you choose?"

I looked at him, with a look of slight confusion. "I didn't. I just took a few notes from that one book and started on from there."

His gaze eyed me. "What book?"

"The one I was reading yesterday. Y'know; the hawk one."

Jet looked at me, with complete bewilderment written on his face.

"Don't you remember?" I said, "I read that book to be a better cook."

"B-but that means….oh my G-"

Jet never finished as his hand shot up to cover his mouth. His face turned a paler shade of green, and he quickly ran out of the kitchen, probably running to the nearest bathroom.

Storm was still sitting at the table, a cookie half way to his mouth. He looked back and forth from the food in his hand to me. He slowly put the cookie down as he spoke to me. "D-did you mean that….?"

I smirked.

"Of course not; I was just getting even."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another Jet X Wave story? Will I ever quit? How about this; you put a drop of water in the ocean, and when someone finds it, _then _I'll stop. **

**This was a sequel to _Distraction. _I figured that Wave should have revenge on Jet, so I made this story. I've got to say, I actually laughed when I found out that hawks eat swallows. Also, Storm might be a little OOC, because I can't stand the fact that he's dense in the game, so I thought it would be fun to make him smart in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of this; I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of it's characters. Sega does. **

**See that blue button down there? Click it. Magical things behold when you do. **


End file.
